customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wacky Days (Thevideotour1's version)/Sound Effects Used/Alphabetically
APM Music *Bruton Music *De Wolfe Music *Disney - SIREN WHISTLE ZING 01 *Disney - SMALL BONK *DISNEY BIG JUNK CRASH *Disney Crowd Screaming Sound (Heavily used as a background sound effect) *DISNEY CYMBAL CRASH SOUND *Disney Ricochet *H-B BOING, CARTOON - BOING WITH GUITAR AND SPRING WOBBLE *H-B BOING, CARTOON - WIGGLE *H-B HIT, CARTOON - HORN BONK *H-B SPIN, CARTOON - WACKY SPIN WITH DRUM *H-B ZIP, CARTOON - FAST TAKE OFF *H-B ZIP, CARTOON - HIGH WHISTLE ZIP IN *H-B ZIP, CARTOON - HIGH WHISTLE ZIP OUT *H-B ZIP, CARTOON - LOW WHISTLE ZIP OUT *H-B ZIP, CARTOON - SWISH AND ZING *H-B ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE STREAK ZIP IN (Heard once in "A Fisherman's Dream" and "Monkey Mania") *H-B ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT 02 *H-B ZIP, CARTOON - ZIP DOWN *H-B ZIP, CARTOON - ZIP UP *Hollywoodedge, 357 Magnum Pistol Sho PE092801 *Hollywoodedge, Air Horn Blasts Truck PE079601 *Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057901 *Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057902 *Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057903 *Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057904 *Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057905 *Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057906 *Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057907 *Hollywoodedge, Baby Cries TE018001 *Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 *Hollywoodedge, Baby Laughs VariousS PE144601 *Hollywoodedge, Baby Vocals Playful PE145101 *Hollywoodedge, Baby Whines Cries Huf PE145601 *Hollywoodedge, Balloon Pop Funny Ai CRT058701 *Hollywoodedge, Bang Whonk CRT032404 *Hollywoodedge, Big Crunchy Bite CRT026401 *Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031902 *Hollywoodedge, Big Slow Boinkboing CRT015801 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Chirp Close Dis PE010401 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster 2 Crow PE021501 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Sparrow Singing PE021801 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Wren Singing Clo PE022101 *Hollywoodedge, Body Falls Snow PE106701 *Hollywoodedge, Boing Wood Twang CRT016301 *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Boing Drum CRT016901 *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015802 *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015804 *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015805 *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015807 (1st boing heard mostly) *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp Air CRT015803 *Hollywoodedge, Car Skid Short Medium TE047102 *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Boing Jews Ha PE163801 *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 1 SS016501 or Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 2 SS016502 or Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 3 SS016503 *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 4 SS016504 *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 5 SS016505 *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 6 SS016506 *Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 *Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Meowing Clos PE022401 *Hollywoodedge, Chimpanzee Screeche PE026201 (Heard often in "Monkey Mania") *Hollywoodedge, Cloth Tears TE034401 *Hollywoodedge, Comedy Body Fall Msx CRT017301 *Hollywoodedge, Construction Site Am PE197501 (Heard once in "Garbage, Garbage, Everywhere!") *Hollywoodedge, Cow Moos Three TimesC PE022901 *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Glass PE110901 *Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 (Heavily used in many seasons 3-8 episodes as a background sound effect) *Hollywoodedge, Cuckoo Clock Wticks CRT036801 *Hollywoodedge, Decending Gong Hit CRT015808 *Hollywoodedge, Doppler Car Horn By Ap PE077401 *Hollywoodedge, Doppler Horn By LeftT PE079801 *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (2nd trumpet heard once in "Jordan Misbehaves at the Zoo") *Hollywoodedge, Face Body Punches Wet TE027201 *Hollywoodedge, Face Body Punches Wet TE027202 *Hollywoodedge, Face Body Punches Wet TE027203 or Hollywoodedge, Punch Body Hit 3 Sharp PE101001 *Hollywoodedge, Face Body Punches Wet TE027204 *Hollywoodedge, Face Body Punches Wet TE027205 *Hollywoodedge, Fanfare Ta Da CRT044001 *Hollywoodedge, Fart 1 Medium Fart Clo PE138901 *Hollywoodedge, Fart 2 Short Fart Clos PE139001 *Hollywoodedge, Fart 3 Very Short WetF PE139101 *Hollywoodedge, Fart 4 Very Short High PE139201 *Hollywoodedge, Fart 5 ASqueaker Fart PE139301 *Hollywoodedge, Fart 6 Very Short Wet D PE139401 *Hollywoodedge, Fart 7 Lowpitched Jui PE139501 *Hollywoodedge, Fart 8 Comical Highpi PE139601 *Hollywoodedge, Fire Medium Roar Hiss PE052201 *Hollywoodedge, Fire Truck Siren Clos PE081501 *Hollywoodedge, Forest Ambience Bird PE010101 *Hollywoodedge, Forest Ambience Mix PE010201 *Hollywoodedge, Funny Multi Swishes CRT054102 or Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - TWIRLING SWISH, MEDIUM *Hollywoodedge, Funny Musical Creak CRT052901 *Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001 *Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001 or Hollywoodedge, Two Young Kids Giggle PE143501 *Hollywoodedge, Girl Screams Long Hi CRT028201 *Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601 *Hollywoodedge, Harp Boings Arrows CRT016601 *Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk 2 Types One CRT032402 *Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wcymbal Cr CRT033004 *Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Whorn 3 Typ CRT032401 *Hollywoodedge, Heavy Bonk Wbass Dru CRT033001 *Hollywoodedge, High Pitch Moose Cal CRT013101 *Hollywoodedge, High Pitched Whistl CRT018103 *Hollywoodedge, Home Doorbell Classi PE192101 *Hollywoodedge, Honk With Cymbal Crash CRT033005 *Hollywoodedge, Horses 1 High Pitched TE016301 *Hollywoodedge, Horses Several Whinn PE025201 *Hollywoodedge, Human Whistlebecko CRT059206 *Hollywoodedge, Impact Wcymbal Drum CRT032501 *Hollywoodedge, Inflate Pop Bubble CRT049104 (Pop only) *Hollywoodedge, Jews Harp Boings 3x CRT016003 *Hollywoodedge, Jungle Ambiencespe PE010801 *Hollywoodedge, Large Swarm Bees Mad CRT010101 *Hollywoodedge, Large Splash Or DiveW PE127101 *Hollywoodedge, Large Splash Or DiveW PE127201 *Hollywoodedge, Large Splash Or DiveW PE127301 *Hollywoodedge, Large Splash Or DiveW PE127401 *Hollywoodedge, Large Splash Or DiveW PE127501 *Hollywoodedge, Large Splash Or DiveW PE127601 *Hollywoodedge, Lawnmower Engine Ste PE082601 *Hollywoodedge, Lincoln Town Car In Sk PE073501 *Hollywoodedge, Lion Or Tiger Growl CRT012801 (Heard once in "Jordan Misbehaves at the Zoo") *Hollywoodedge, Lightning 08 CloseG SIG012601 *Hollywoodedge, Long Stretchy Wood CRT049401 *Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 *Hollywoodedge, Man Laughs Hard Stea CRT022801 *Hollywoodedge, Man Sneezes Wbig Lon CRT025801 *Hollywoodedge, Many Car Horns Honk Cl CT052601 or Hollywoodedge, Traffic Jam Many CarH PE077601 *Hollywoodedge, Med High Pitch Boing CRT016001 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Crowd AdultsY PE142901 (Heavily used in many seasons 3-8 episodes as a background sound effect) *Hollywoodedge, Medium Crowd ReactsD PE141801 (Heavily used in many seasons 3-8 episodes as a background sound effect) *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 (Heavily used in many seasons 3-8 episodes as a background sound effect) *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Stretch Pop CRT049304 *Hollywoodedge, Medlow Pitch Boing CRT015902 (1st and 3rd boings heard mostly and 2nd and 4th boings heard occasionally) *Hollywoodedge, Morning Park Birds Me PE010501 *Hollywoodedge, Newborn Babies Cryin PE144301 *Hollywoodedge, Old Car Horns Single CRT021302 *Hollywoodedge, Opens Pop Champagne C TE032105 *Hollywoodedge, Police Wailer Siren PE080801 *Hollywoodedge, Punch Body Hit 1 Thud PE100801 *Hollywoodedge, Punch Body Hit 2 Thud PE100901 *Hollywoodedge, Punch Body Hit 4 Sharp PE101101 *Hollywoodedge, Punch Body Hit 5 Thud PE101201 *Hollywoodedge, Punch Face Hit 1 Sharp PE100101 *Hollywoodedge, Punch Face Hit 2 Sharp PE100201 *Hollywoodedge, Punch Face Hit 3 Sharp PE100301 *Hollywoodedge, Punch Face Hit 4 Sharp PE100401 *Hollywoodedge, Punch Face Hit 5 Sharp PE100501 *Hollywoodedge, Punch Face Hit 6 Sharp PE100601 *Hollywoodedge, Punch Face Hit 7 Sharp PE100701 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Double Bell Di CRT015001 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 (Heavily used in many seasons 1-8 episodes) *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506 *Hollywoodedge, Rapid Midrange Beeps PE190101 *Hollywoodedge, Rough Metallic Scra CRT017402 *Hollywoodedge, School Bell Long Ring PE193201 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Woman Singl PE133601 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 3 Woman Singl PE133701 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 4 Woman Singl PE133801 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 5 Woman Short PE133901 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 6 Woman Panic PE134001 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 7 Woman Three PE134101 (2nd and 3rd screams heard once in the opening scene in "Joe Misbehaves at the Funeral" when Tina gets murdered by an assassin) *Hollywoodedge, Several Rapid Swish CRT054101 *Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 *Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 *Hollywoodedge, Short Med Boing CRT016004 *Hollywoodedge, Short Nose Blowsbul CRT021102 *Hollywoodedge, Single Classic Wolf CRT012501 or Sound Ideas, COYOTE - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL *Hollywoodedge, Single Cow Moo CRT011601 *Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 *Hollywoodedge, Single Lamb Bleats CRT011501 *Hollywoodedge, Single Small Bell Di CRT015002 *Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 *Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Laug PE143601 *Hollywoodedge, Small Med Hi Boink CRT016002 *Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057601 *Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057602 *Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057603 *Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle Warbli TE021601 *Hollywoodedge, Springy Boinge Long CRT016202 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 1 Single PE116001 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 2 Single PE116101 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 3 Single PE116201 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 4 Single PE116301 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 5 Single PE116401 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 6 Single PE116501 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 7 Single PE116601 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 8 Single PE116701 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 9 Single PE116801 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 10 ElectronicS PE116901 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 11 Double Swish PE117001 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 12 Single PE117101 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 13 Single PE117201 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 14 Single PE117301 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 15 Single PE117401 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 16 Double Swish PE117501 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 17 Multiple Swi PE117601 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 18 Multiple Swi PE117701 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 19 Multiple Swi PE117801 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 20 Multiple Swi PE117901 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 21 ElectronicS PE118001 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 22 Multiple Ele PE118101 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 23 Single PE118201 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 24 Single PE118301 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 25 Single PE118401 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 26 Single PE118501 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 27 Double Swish PE118601 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 28 Single PE118701 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 29 Single PE118801 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 30 Single PE118901 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 31 ElectronicS PE119001 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 32 ElectronicS PE119101 *Hollywoodedge, Sword Or Bayonet Juic PE102301 *Hollywoodedge, Toy Doll Cries Human CRT042002 *Hollywoodedge, Toy Doll Cries Squea CRT042001 *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boing Jews Ha CRT016201 *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (1st boing heard mostly, 2nd boing heard once in "Family Problems" and "Spencer's Stomachache" and last 5 boings heard occasionally) *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052101 *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052301 *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052302 *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 *Hollywoodedge, Wheezy Honk Cymbal PE941302 *Hollywoodedge, Whistle Human Finger PE139801 *Hollywoodedge, Whistle Pop CRT058004 *Hollywoodedge, Whistle Spins CRT058303 *Hollywoodedge, Whistle Spins CRT058304 *Hollywoodedge, Whiz Spins CRT058401 *Hollywoodedge, Whistle Wbulb Horn CRT020801 *Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501 *Hollywoodedge, Wubble Wobble Spring PE940704 *Joel Valentine Stomach Growls *Joel Valentine Swish Sound *KPM Music *LINUS AND LUCY (A CHARLIE BROWN CHRISTMAS) *NICKELODEON SIREN WHISTLE *SKYWALKER GLASS, SMASH - LARGE WINDOW CRASH *Sound Ideas, APPLAUSE, CHEERING - INDOOR: MEDIUM CROWD IN SCHOOL AUDITORIUM, AUDIENCE 02 *Sound Ideas, APPLAUSE, CHEERING - INDOOR: SMALL STUDIO AUDIENCE, WITH WHISTLING, HEAVY, CROWD 01 *Sound Ideas, APPLAUSE, CHEERING - INDOOR: SMALL STUDIO AUDIENCE, WITH WHISTLING, HEAVY, CROWD 02 *Sound Ideas, BABY - COOING, TALKING, HUMAN *Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HUMAN 01 *Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HARD, HUMAN 01 *Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HARD, HUMAN 02 *Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HARD, HUMAN 03 *Sound Ideas, BABY - LAUGHING, HUMAN 01 *Sound Ideas, BABY - LAUGHING, HUMAN 02 *Sound Ideas, BELL, FIGHT - BOXING RING FIGHT BELL: SINGLE RING, SPORTS *Sound Ideas, BELL, SHIP - LARGE BRASS SHIP'S BELL: TWO RINGS *Sound Ideas, BIRD, CROW - COMMON CROW: CALLS, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, BIRD, LOON - COMMON LOON: SINGLE CALL, ANIMAL 01 *Sound Ideas, BIRD, SILKY CHICKEN - RAPID CALLS, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, BIRDS, JUNGLE - AFTERNOON JUNGLE BIRDS CALLING, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE *Sound Ideas, BLOOP, CARTOON - LITTLE BLOOP *Sound Ideas, BLURP, CARTOON - LITTLE BLURP *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BASS FIDDLE RISE *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BIG BOING *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BIG, LONG BOING *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BOINK AND WIGGLE *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BOWANG *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - DRUM HIT WITH TAKE or Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - SILLY SPRINGY TAKE *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - DRUM WITH WACKY TAKE *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - FAST WIGGLE BOWANG 01 *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - FAST WIGGLE BOWANG 02 *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - FLAT JEWS HARP BOING *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 01 *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 02 *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GONG BOING *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HEAVY DOING *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - RIPPLE BOING *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SHORT FLAT BOING *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SINGLE BOUNCE *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SINGLE TIMP DOING *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SPROING 01 *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SPROING 02 *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - TIMP RISE AND BOING *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - TROMBOING *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - WIGGLE BOWANG *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - WINNIE'S SPELL *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 01 *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 02 *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 03 *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - DOINK 01 *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - DOINK 02 *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - DOINK 03 *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOINK *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - TIMP DOINK *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEWS HARP BOING *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOING, MEDIUM *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOING, SHORT 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOING, SHORT 02 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP SPROING *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - THIN METAL PING AND WARBLE 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, DRIP - SINGLE HOLLOW DRIP, WATER, DROP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CHICKEN - LOUD SINGLE SQUAWK *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - BICYCLE HORN, THREE TOOTS *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST WHIRLING ZIP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZING WHISTLE, ZIP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZIP BY *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZIP WHISTLE 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZIP WHISTLE 02 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST, LOW ZIP WHISTLE AND SUDDEN STOP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FLUTTER WHISTLE: LONG SPINNING WHISTLE *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - LONG ZIP BY *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - REFEREE'S WHISTLE, SINGLE *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SIREN WHISTLE *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SIREN WHISTLE, COMICAL *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SIREN WHISTLE, THREE STOOGES 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SIREN WHISTLE, THREE STOOGES 02 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE, DOWN *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE, DOWN, LONG *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST SLIDE UP, ZIP 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST SLIDE UP, ZIP 02 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST SLIDE UP, ZIP 03 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP BY 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP DOWN *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP UP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: LONG SLIDE DOWN, ZIP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: QUICK ZIP BY *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: QUICK ZIP DOWN *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: QUICK ZIP UP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE, UP, LONG *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: ZIP UP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SHORT ZIP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - ZING, ZIP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - FALLING ZIPS *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - HIGH 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - QUICK ZIP IN 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - QUICK ZIP IN 02 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - QUICK ZIP IN 03 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - RISING ZIPS *Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 01 *Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02 *Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 03 *Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 04 *Sound Ideas, CHICKEN - BARNYARD, C.U. CLUCK, SQUAWK, FLAP, ANIMAL, BIRD *Sound Ideas, CIRCUS, MUSIC - THEME 1A: FULL MIX, BRIGHT, EXCITING INTRO, FAST TEMPO, CARTOON *Sound Ideas, CIRCUS, MUSIC - THEME 2: FULL MIX, TOE TAPPING, MARCHING, FAST TEMPO, CARTOON *Sound Ideas, COMEDY, ACCENT - SLIDE WHISTLE DOWN *Sound Ideas, COMEDY, ACCENT - SLIDE WHISTLE UP *Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 *Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 *Sound Ideas, CRASH, WOOD - LARGE WOOD CRUNCH 02 *Sound Ideas, CROWD, PANIC - TEEN PANIC CROWD (Heavily used as a background sound effect) *Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - OPEN 02 *Sound Ideas, FLY - SINGLE FLY BUZZING AROUND, ANIMAL, INSECT, 01 *Sound Ideas, GUINEA PIG - SQUEALING, ANIMAL, RODENT *Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - THROAT GARBLE, LONG *Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - XYLO HEAD SHAKE *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BASEBALL HIT *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD HIT *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BILP *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - COCONUT HIT 01 *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - COCONUT HIT 02 *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - GEDUNK *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - KABLAM *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - KABONG *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HEAVY TIMP RISE *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - LID ON MANHOLE HIT *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - PEEONG *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - SMASH AGAINST WALL *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - TIMP RISE *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - ZIP AND HEAVY THUMP *Sound Ideas, HIT, HUMAN - BIG HEAVY FACE SLAP, CARTOON 01 *Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 01 *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - COOING 01 *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - COOING 02 *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, LAUGH - COMICAL LAUGH: MALE *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, LAUGH - GIGGLING: CHILD *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, LAUGH - SQUEALING: CHILD *Sound Ideas, LAUGHTER, CHILD - FEMALE CHILD: LAUGHING, HUMAN 01 *Sound Ideas, LAUGHTER, CHILD - FEMALE CHILD: LAUGHING, HUMAN 02 *Sound Ideas, POOF, CARTOON - FOOF *Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK *Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - SINGLE BLURP *Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP *Sound Ideas, RAT - RAT SQUEAKS, ANIMAL, RODENT *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - BOW STRING RICCO *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 02 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 03 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 04 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 05 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 06 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 07 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - REVERSE RICCO *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - WAFFLE RICCO *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - WHOOF TUBE RICCO *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK RIOT, LONG *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK RIOT, MEDIUM *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK RIOT, SHORT *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - WIND WHISTLE SCAT *Sound Ideas, SCREAM - FEMALE, SHORT, HUMAN, HORROR 01 *Sound Ideas, SIREN - 'WAIL' SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 *Sound Ideas, SIREN - SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FAST SLIDE UP AND DOWN 01 *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FAST SLIDE UP AND DOWN 02 *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP, LONG *Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - LITTLE SQUISH *Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - SOFT SQUISH *Sound Ideas, STEREO, TURNTABLE - NEEDLE SCRATCHING RECORD, RECORD PLAYER 02 *Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - SINGLE ROPE SWISH 02 *Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - WHISTLE TAKE *Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 (Series 6000) *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - WHISTLE, MANY BLASTS, CLOSE UP *Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - BOWANG *Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - FAST TWANGS, SHORT *Sound Ideas, WIND - MAGIC WHIRLWIND, FANTASY *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN, LONG *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - CRAZY UP, 01 *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - FUNNY WHINE ZIP *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - HANK'S ZIP, *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - HOYT'S ZIP *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - KEEN ZIP IN *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - KEEN ZIP OUT *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK FIDDLE ZIP DOWN *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK FIDDLE ZIP UP *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK FIDDLE ZIP UP, HIGH *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN (Heard once in "Dinner Dudes", "Princess Time" and "Monkey Mania") *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE WHISTLE ZIP DOWN *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE WHISTLE ZIP UP *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP ZIP *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP WHISTLE ZIP *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHORT BABOO ZIP *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - RICCO ZIP IN 02 (R & B) *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - TAKE ZIP *Sound Ideas, ZONK, CARTOON - HEAVY ZONK *TAZ SPIN *TWO CATS SCREECHING AND MOANING *WARNER BROS. TROMBONE GOBBLE *WB CARTOON, THUNK - SMALL THUNK *WB CARTOON, ZIP - QUICK ZIP